justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs in Just Cause and Just Cause 2
An Easter Egg is an intentional hidden message that is meant to be discovered either on purpose or otherwise by accident. Just Cause (1) easter eggs *In one of the Storyline missions in Just Cause, Tom Sheldon finished briefing Rico about the mission in the back of his Pocumtuck Nomad and as Rico walks out, it's shown that Tom is playing Just Cause (1) on his laptop. *The name of the Rioja 04 Eagles Nest safehouse is a reference to one of Adolf Hitler's private mansions, which was also on top of a mountain and sometimes called Eagles Nest. *The San Esperito Lighthouses resemble the Lighthouse of Alexandria, one of the 7 wonders of the ancient world, but the San Esperito lighthouses are much lower. Just Cause 2 easter egg locations Island from the TV show "Lost" Main article: Hantu Island. There is an island located on the top left hand corner of the map that has many references to the popular TV show: LOST. On arrival to the island (if Ular Boy's mission"Stranded" is not completed), anything you are flying in or any boat you are driving will catch on fire and crash and almost immediately after you enter the island it will start to rain; there is also a crashed airplane located near the beach. Smoke monster He can't be seen in most parts of the island, but will spawn when you go to the approximate area: X:2170; Y:1420. Some also claim that you can hear the Smoke Monster sound effects while walking through the jungle. He appears as a Panau Elite Soldier and is followed by a cloud of smoke. He will never attack you but will try to follow you wherever you go on the island. He isn't invincible, he just has a lot of life and will eventually die. He'll get into your car but not into an aircraft. The Japanese soldiers don't seem to like him. They won't shoot directly at him, but you can't get rid of a Japanese heat level, as long as you're with him; see a video about this at the bottom of the page. It is also possible to spawn multiple smoke monsters by patrolling around the area that triggers its spawn. Japanese soldiers There are hostile WWII Japanese Military soldiers spread throughout the island. They have a network of towers, bunkers and sophisticated electrical systems that connects to a mainframe EMP tower. Top of the world If Rico reaches the highest point in Panau (the Snow Peak), Rico will say : "Look, ma! I say look! Top of the world! Again." The "again" part is added the second time he's there, so this happens only twice per playthrough. I Am Legend There's a desk and chair at the end of a pier at about X:18210; Y:21540. This is a reference to the movie "I Am Legend". For more info, see the video at the bottom of the page. Ular Boys Mission "Stranded" This island is later revealed to be "Hantu Island" in the Ular Boys faction mission Stranded. This island supposedly carried Emperor Hirohito's secret weapon, an Electromagnetic Pulse machine (EMP), which the Ular Boys inadvertently send you to destroy. Once this mission is complete, all effects that were observed before the mission was completed will no longer apply, removing the shroud from this island forever. Ship in the desert Main article: Container Ships. It's rusty and broken in half. Located at about X:10420; Y:23490, in the Lautan Lama Desert. There's a small village next to it and a road leading to it. The settlement doesn't get a map marker, so you can't get extracted there. Some believe it to be a reference to "Battlefield: Bad Company 2", but that's unlikely because "Battlefield: Bad Company 2" was released just 3 weeks prior to Just Cause 2 and considering that the ship features in an Agency Mission, it would have required substantial work on the part of the developers to create such a reference so late in the game's developmental stage. This ship might also be a reference to a cargo ship in the 1977 movie "Close Encounters of the Third Kind". "Battlefield: Bad Company 2" was probably also referencing that movie. Hot air balloon Main article: Hot air balloon. Though not much of an Easter Egg, there is a hot air balloon which you can ride. It is located at these co-ordinates: X:7390, Y:16150. To ride it, you must shoot the 4 sand bags at either side, and then jump into the basket. Then you press Y/Triangle which lights the burner, to actually control it, you must rapidly tap Y/Triangle and run into the direction which you want to travel, although it is quite slow. If flown over the LOST Island, you will hear the sound of the crash, and a helicopter propeller will fly randomly away, though you will not crash. This could be due to a possible glitch where the helicopter physics and model structure were put under the cosmetic outlining of the hot air balloon. It is also shown as a "?" on the map provided with the limited edition of Just Cause 2. The Happy Bubble Blaster Main article: Happy Bubble Blaster. A bubble gun named the "Happy Bubble Blaster" can be found inside a tower located at these coordinates: X:4245; Y:25978. It does absolutely nothing to enemy soldiers but increases your heat level. Surprisingly, it seems to use ammo from your other one-handed weapon. Beached Whale Main article: Beached Whale. This is a beached whale easily spotted from the air. When smacked with the grapple melee it explodes (does damage if standing on top) to reveal an armor part. Banana Fail A strange sign made with bananas saying "BANANA FAIL" can be found at these coordinates: X:21898; Y:20254. The sign can be ruined by moving the bananas. Race tracks See also: Racetrack (disambiguation). Paved race track Main article: Bandar Selekeh. A race track called Bandar Selekeh can be found at: X:9170; Y:11413. Titus ZJ's can be seen driving around the track. The cars are driven by soldiers from the three different factions. Near the pit stop area there are two garages, one of them is occupied by a Mancini Cavallo 1001, which makes the aiming box red. Dirt road race tracks At X:11262; Y:4147 there's a large bumpy dirt road race track that crosses the nearby highway. It's similar to but more complex than the race track at Bandar Selekeh, featuring two jumps, shortcuts, crossing levels and varying terrain. Because the road is made of dirt it's almost impossible to spot the track from the PDA map. There are two Titus ZJ's and a few gas depots. Titus is a great car for street racing but almost useless on the bumpy terrain so it would be a good idea to steal an ATV or Jeep from the nearby highway to use in racing, if not for the fact that they are not fast enough to make the jumps. The race track takes about two minutes to complete and jumps across the highway at two locations. It's a very hard track and you need speed at many times due to large ramps you must take to continue the track. There's another dirt road race track at about X:29800; Y:15800, but there's no vehicles there. Only a billboard of Pandak "Baby" Panay. There's also a large natural ramp that doesn't lead anywhere. Mr. Snowman There's a Ski Resort at about X:23810; Y:13470, covering a large area. The snowman is at the highest part of the resort. Rico can talk to it, using the action button. He wil say two phrases: "Hello Mr. Snowman" and "Hmm, looks like Blaine. Got the same face." Draw on Baby Panay's face If you grapple on to a billboard with Baby Panay on it, you can grapple close to his face and the press the action button. Doing so will make a mustache and glasses appear on Panay's face, like if Scorpio drew on it with a black marker. This is very funny for the first time if players didn't know this feature. A good place to look is the Reapers HQ. It stands out because Reapers practice firing at it. Ride of the Valkyries While piloting a helicopter, if you maintain sustained fire for more than about 20 seconds, Rico will hum a section of Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries". This operatic piece is a reference to the movie "Apocalypse Now" and as a result of the film is commonly associated with helicopters in combat. *Tested in the PC version. Sustained fire for about 2 minutes with rockets and miniguns (tested separately). I didn't hear anything. User:GMRE *I have experienced him humming Ride of the Valkyries in the PC version (which is funny, because I had actually been humming it myself earlier), but this happened at random while flying a helicopter, not while firing my weapons. *I play the PlayStation 3 version. What seems to trigger it is sustained killing of Panauan soldiers and destroying their vehicles. If you destroy about five or so occupied, pursuing vehicles on the ground in a short amount of time (like, five seconds) using the helicopter, Rico should start humming. I think I recall that unless you continue some more killing/exploding will he's humming, Rico will hum only the first half of the tune, but not the second. 19:57, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ROBBY8867T *Was playing the Xbox 360 version on the mission for the Reapers to get the doctor to the resort on the mountains called Slippin' and Sliding or something like that and while i was killing a lot of the soldiers and knocked down the statue there he started humming it. August 24, 2011. *In the P.C. version, I was using a AH-33 Topachula to destroy the sabotage destructables in Paya Luas airport, and Rico started humming just after I had taken down the Colonel and his officers at that base. I'm not sure if the soldiers' death caused the humming or if the destruction did. **I had similar to this, though I do not recall where (some military base/port on the coast if I recall, had a loaded helipad and colonel), but I do recall killing a colonel and several other soldiers when it happened, Almost certain it was in an AH-33 Topachula, though being quite a while ago, I don't entirely remember. I have not had it occur since, despite torching several bases, filled with soldiers, by helicopter since then. AdmiralTails 17:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) *On the Xbox 360 version, Rico starts humming "Ride of the Valkyries" at any random point while firing the helicopter's weapons, but it seems to occur more frequently when destroying items or killing enemies. 04:47, January 10, 2013 (UTC) *On the Xbox 360 version, I was doing some weird experiments with the cargo boat and the AH-33 Topachula at the Roaches' Lembah Firdaus stronghold. After my first few helicopters blew up or fell in to the water while trying to land them on the boat, I went to get another one but, before taking off with this one, I randomly started shooting at random directions with the miniguns just for fun. And then I heard a kind of growl sound. I was scared to death (no joke, I actually was). It turns out this growl was Rico humming The Ride Of The Valkyries. I figured this out after he hummed it for a few seconds. I did the same thing with the next AH-33 and he hummed again. It seems like this is 45%-50% likely to happen while shooting at random directions with the minigun on the AH-33 Topachula before taking off, at the Lembah Firdaus Compound. 1337 chips Main article: 1337 Chips. There are veding machines for 1337 chips in all Gas Stations. This is an easter egg for "Leet" (link to wikipedia), an odd inferior language used by some people on some of the interwebs. Underwater ruins These ruins are 2 roofless hut ruins at the bottom of the sea. They're in shallow water, next to the Kampung Teratai Putih village in West Tanah Raya at X:9210; Y:10050. The other known underwater ruins are partly above water. They're an ancient temple at X:23040; Y:27600. There may be more underwater ruins, but we have yet to find them. Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues The statues of Pandak "Baby" Panay, which are found all over Panau, resembles strong to a previous statue of Saddam Hussein in Iraq, which was torn down during the mission to take down the regime, in 2003. Bird size U.F.O. There are small rings of concrete with broken wires in the middle, in two rows along the river. *It has been seen near Pulau Berapi, but there's no info about the exact location. *It has also been seen at the southern coast of a river, about 20 meters off the ground. X:7510; Y:15580. See the video below. Videos of most of them thumb|left|450px|How to find the Black Smoke Monster. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Gameplay